


I'll get you through it nice and slow

by ariadne_odair



Series: might get scraped [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: Robert rolls his eyes. “I really don’t think saying that is going to get you in your teacher’s good books.”
  Liv sticks her tongue out at him. “Good thing I don’t want to be in her good books then.”  “Funny thing, your GCSE grades do.” Robert has a panic attack in the Woolpack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I've never written for this fandom before, so let me know if it sucks.)

“And then I told her where she could stuff her English assignment - “

“Liv!”

Liv wrinkles her nose at him. “What?”

Robert rolls his eyes. “I really don’t think saying that is going to get you in your teacher’s good books.”

Liv sticks her tongue out at him. “Good thing I don’t want to be in her good books then.”

“Funny thing, your GCSE grades do.”

Liv just takes a derisive bite of her burger, and Robert snorts despite himself. A couple of months ago he’d never thought he’d get to this point, bitching over burgers in lieu of having a thirteen year old girl call the police on him. Then again, there’s a whole load of things he’d never thought he’d get to have, never even knew he _wanted_. This isn’t really that alarming if you consider the ridiculous stunts that have happened in the last _week._

“Do you want another orange juice?” Robert asks. “Better order that brother of yours something too.” He checks his phone - no new texts from Aaron since he said he was leaving the scrapyard half an hour ago. “If he ever turns up.”

“You should get him a smoothie,” Liv smirks. “Marlon was banging on about ‘em earlier, and it’ll serve Aaron right for being late.”

“Do you think he’d like pomegranate and raspberry?” Robert asks, half serious, and Liv cracks up. That’s new too - Liv actually smiles now, actually looks happy.

“Get me a pint too, please,” Liv grins, and Robert just rolls his eyes at her.

“Think you’ve got those orders mixed up,” he says, and it’s as he turns to walk to the bar it happens. Robert had been so busy with Liv he hadn’t noticed Marlon coming the other way, so he walks straight into him - and straight into the drink Marlon was holding.

The drink splashes all down the front of Robert’s shirt, and Robert goes very, very still.

It’s wet, so wet, wet and cold and seeping through to his skin, and suddenly Robert is gagging on a mouthful of lake water. Marlon is babbling something, as is Liv, but Robert can’t hear it, can’t hear any of it, his lungs hurt, he can’t breathe, he can’t -

“Robert!” someone is saying, high and scared. “Robert, what are you doing?”

His hands reach for his throat reflexively, claw shaped and scrabbling. His mouth tastes acrid, harsh and relenting and dirty, and he can’t swallow because he needs the air, he needs -

Warm hands encircle his wrists, hot and callous and scared. Robert knows those hands. When he looks up, Aaron is standing right in front of him.

“Rob.” Robert jolts when he hears the fear in Aaron’s voice, the pure panic laced through it. “Robert? What are you doing?”

“I - “ He doesn’t know what he’s doing he realises, and when he blinks it’s like everything slides back into focus. He breathes in and the air is clean, it’s there. When he looks down, his hands are shaking under Aaron’s fingers.

He slants his gaze to the side and Liv’s face swims into view. She looks scared and young, hands fisted by her side. She looks like she wants to deck Marlon, and that is what finally breaks through the shock.

“My shirt’s wet,” is what he finally manages.  

Aaron is still gazing at him, that look that’s always cut through all of Robert’s bullshit. He knows Robert hates looking weak, hates everyone staring at him, even if it is just Marlon and Liv and a couple of regulars. He knows Robert is already putting all his walls up, so he doesn’t say anything when Robert shoves past him and out through the back.

Robert heads straight for their shared bedroom. He can hear Aaron talking to Liv on the stairs, but he ignores it. His hands slip over the buttons and his arm twists painfully as he yanks it off.

When Aaron walks in, Robert’s sitting on the edge of the bed, topless. His shirt is balled up in a corner.

“You always moan at me for that.” Aaron tilts his head towards the shirt. “Whine about how you’re not my cleaner."

“I’m not,” Robert says automatically, and Aaron walks over to the bed. It dips slightly under his weight, and Aaron presses their thighs together.

“What was all that about then?” Aaron asks softly, knocking their shoulders together.

“Oh yeah, I forgot talking about feelings is what we do now,” Robert mumbles.

“Rob.” Aaron nudges him again. “Come on.”

He slides his hand into Robert’s, tangles their fingers together. Robert can feel the cool metal of his ring. He slumps against Aaron a little, and mutters, “Soft,” when Aaron presses his lips to Robert’s hair.

“You’re full of shit,” Aaron replies succinctly, and Robert laughs.

He squeezes Aaron’s hand. “It just - took me by surprise, is all. I didn’t expect it. Made me jump.”

Aaron nods slowly. “You were okay in the shower this morning.”

“Yeah well, I was slightly distracted in the shower this morning. By _you,_ ” Robert snaps, and Aaron laughs. He does that stupid thing where his eyes do that scrunchy thing, dimples dipping in his cheeks, and Robert’s chest kicks a little.

He leans forward and kisses Aaron, lips soft and sure against his own. Aaron hums slightly in contentment, and his hand curls over Robert’s thigh. When they break apart, Aaron presses his forehead to Robert’s gently, before pulling away.

“You should talk to someone,” Aaron says quietly. “We both should. The whole village should, honestly.”

“At least someone will be making a mint then,” Robert grumbles, and Aaron just kisses him again to shut him up. Aaron is so solid, hot under his hands, and Robert pushes him backwards onto the bed. He smirks when he bites down on Aaron’s collarbone and Aaron gasps. He smirks wider when Aaron fists his hands in his hair and tugs his head up to kiss him hard.

“Are you - oh seriously?”

Aaron shoves Robert off him so fast Robert almost topples off the bed. “Liv! Knock!”

Liv rolls her eyes, leaning against the door frame. “I was only coming to see if Robert was alright! I thought you’d be bawling, not eating each other’s faces.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “Well, Olivia, when two people like each other very much - “

Aaron shoves him. He’s flushed pink, which Robert thinks is hilarious. “Oi, enough, you. That’s my baby sister.”

Liv crosses her arms. She’s wearing Aaron’s hoodie, sleeves hanging down past her tiny hands. “So you’re not bawling, Robert?”

Robert can hear the concern, the flash of unease in her eyes, and he smiles at her. “Yeah, I’m fine. I still owe you that pint, don’t I? Ow - I’m kidding, Aaron, stop shoving me!”

“Disgusting,” Liv scowls. “Hurry up, yeah? I think Marlon is going to piss himself.”

“Language,” Aaron shouts after her half-heartedly, then glares at Robert when he cracks up. “Hey, I’m trying.”

“I know,” Robert grins, and kisses him, just because he can. He pushes off from the bed, then wanders over to their wardrobe. “Right, Liv’s got your hoodie, so it’s either the green jumper or that ugly puffer jacket.”

Aaron frowns at him. “What are you on about?”

Robert leans against the dresser, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “Well, I need something to wear, and I’m not risking one of my shirts again. I’ll have to wear one of yours.”

Aaron arches an eyebrow, and when he smiles, his whole face lights up. “Might have to lend you some trousers and all.”

“Might have too,” Robert grins, and then they don’t say much more for the next half hour.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh and here is the Tumblr link! If you want? You might not care lmao 
> 
> http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/post/152597552527/ill-get-you-through-it-nice-and-slow-pairing
> 
> Anyway I hope this didn't suck and have a nice day/night y'all :)


End file.
